Show The World
by RollinsHeelWife
Summary: Paisley Jones is a plus size WWE superstar who teams up with Nia Jax to dominate the women's division. When a encounter with Seth Rollins makes Paisley see who she really is in and out of the ring.. (Dean comes in a few chapters later) (Was on my other ff but it's on this one now.)


**Disclaimers:**

 **I don't own WWE or Seth Rollins.. All I own is Paisley**

 **Updates every other day unless I have a idea popped into my head then it's usually every other day..**

 **Feel free to read my other stories on here..**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xoxoxo-RHW**

* * *

"Dont be nervous you've worked hard and you've earned this." Paisley said to herself rushing into her first Monday Night Raw on the main roster.. She was already running late because she missed the exit on the interstate. She had every right to be nervous being the number 1 draft pick from NXT to Raw.. One of the most popular hardcore female wrestlers.. With a touch of old school attitude era and new era mixed. Started wrestling at the age of 23, Paisley lived, breathed, and dreamed wrestling.. Idols like Chyna, Batista, Stone Cold, Mickie James and Lita there was no doubt what she wanted to do with her life.  
Starting at the age of 23 with 20 bucks to her name and big dreams. Paisley worked hard through blood, sweat and tears to get to where she was at now. She wasn't born into a wrestling dynasty she wanted to start her own dynasty.. Wrestling was her life.. And now she was running late for that life.. Swearing at the drivers beside and in front of her and thinking that God had the "worst sense of humor" right now as she finally turned into the parking lot of the Sprint Center. Getting the keys and her purse out unlocking the trunk.. Getting out her stuff in a fast pace as she was dragging her suitcase behind her sprinting to the door looking down at her phone when she bumps into someone who had opened the door.

"Oh sorry." She said

"What the fu oh hello there." The voice said as she looked up quick and seen Seth Rollins standing there smiling.. As she just looked at him

"Oh its you."

"ME? What's wrong with me? I am the man" Seth said as Paisley looked at him.

"Is that your pick up line to the little fangirls Colby." She said trying to get to the door as he was blocking it.

"I dont need pick up lines Im that good babe!" He said all cocky as she rolled her eyes..

"No because apparently you scope for girlfriends at playgrounds, strip joints or at a skinhead convention!"

"Oh honey you think you know all about me huh?" Seth said as Paisley looked at him.

"Not everyone wants to date a nazi."

"Im single so I am not sure who or what you're referring to doll face." Seth said as Paisley was getting annoyed.

"Don't call me doll face one and you know exactly who Im referring to. That emo looking tatted up wanna be who swore up and down she was a "wrestler" but quit when she wasn't that great at it as Zorro!" Paisley said as she was still holding on to her suitcase.

"Like I said I'm SINGLE." Seth stated.

"Then who's the blonde who lifts! " She stated

"Who?!" He asked confused.

"That Bonnie girl! Hello! She hints it enough on IG "Oh he buys me great gifts! You a cheap ass! Anyone can buy a stupid Harry Potter book! But that makes up being a fuck boi huh?!" She said poking him.

"Ummm well she works for me at my gym and I got her that book as a Thank You. Just like I got some of the other dudes gift cards. Like I said you don't know anything about me little girl but go ahead and assume what you want." He told her as he opened the door and turned to her as she was trying to get inside and rammed into him.

"Oh and another thing you might want to close the trunk you left it open ROOKIE." He said as he went inside as she turned to see and growled running to her rental car and slamming the trunk down as hard as she could.

"Dick." She mumbled as she ran back to her stuff as she opened the door and walked inside.. When she was passing by the male talent locker room..

"I wouldn't assume shit if you would stop being such a FUCK BOI and stop texting little girls!" She yelled walking past that and to the female talent locker room as she opened the door.

"HELLOOOOOO! I'm here!" Paisley said as the girls turned to see her.

"PAISLEEYYYYYYYYY!" Bailey said running into Paisley's arms as they hugged..

"I missed you too Bailey!" She said as she put her down as Charlotte and Sasha and Dana hugged her too.

"You're finally on the main roster!" Sasha said smiling big.

"Oh the WWE universe won't know what hit them!" Charlotte said as Nia came in.

"There's my tag team partner!" She said all excited as Paisley and her hugged each other...

"OH Damn y'all tag teaming?" Sasha said

"That is the plan how you feeling injuries still naggin?" Paisley said

"I'm doing better thank you for asking I can't wait to get my title back!" She said as Charlotte looked at her.

"Aw come on I just got the title back but it will be worth to fight you for it again!" She said as Paisley smiled knowing she was going to love doing this.

"So what do we do tonight Lina?" Paisley said as Nia was going over what was going to happen as all of them were going to catering as they seen Mark Carrano coming up to them.

"Paisley there you are! So you know what is gonna happen tonight right? And try to come in early next time alright."

"Yes sir I missed the exit I'm sorry. When do we get to kick butt?" She said

"When creative comes up with a storyline for you and Nia. For now you just follow her lead." He said as she looked at him..

"Follow her lead? Are you nuts?!" She stated.

"Watch the attitude Paisley just because you was popular on NXT doesn't mean I won't hesitate to send your ass back there understand me?!" He said as she nodded. Trying to bite her tongue as he walked away..

"Don't worry bout him he's a douche bag." Nia said as they went to catering when they seen Alicia Fox come and sit beside them

"Hey girls! Paisley I'm so glad that you're here and you get to be in the storyline with us!" She said hugging Paisley.

"No it's my pleasure working with you Alicia!" she said as she got some fruit. As seth was coming into catering getting some food.

"This is awesome!" Alicia said talking to Paisley as Seth put his plate down and sat in front of her.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" He said taking a bite of his chicken.

"Yes. Are you saying Im fat?" She said as he dropped his fork..

"What NO! I didn't even say that! See there you go assuming again about me, when you have NO idea about me." He said

"You the one who panicking. I'm just sitting here eating my fruit." She said.

"All I'm saying is that you might want to get something else besides fruit. Gives you more energy." He said

"Look here crossfit jesus, not everyone can be as lucky and eat everything and not gain a damn pound." She said as he was staring at her.

"Just saying that's all." He said sipping his water as everyone who was sitting at the table looked at each other as it was starting to get awkward as Charlotte broke the silence.

"Um Paisley lets go practice! Bye Seth nice seeing you again." She said grabbing her arm.

"Nice seeing you too Charlotte good luck out there tonight. You too Paisley" He said to Paisley as she stopped for a minute and looked at him.

"I hope Kevin keeps the title."

"I'll get it soon."

"So you can text the little 17 year olds again." She said as he ate another piece of chicken again and stared at them walking away..

 **Later that night on Raw...**

As Paisley and Nia was doing their segment with Alicia. As Alicia was throwing the tissues around she chunks the box at Nia's face hitting her as Paisley looked at Nia and at Alicia..

"Oh no! Alicia said as she realized that they was on tv as Nia pushed her on the table knocking her shoes clear off as Paisley patted her head..

"Sit girl sit!" she said as they walked away.

"Oh come on let's talk this OUTTT!" She screamed and jumped as the camera crew said cut! As Alicia ran to check on Nia.

"Im so sorry that was suppose to miss your face!" She said as Nia was smiling.

"It's all good girl it added to the storyline." She said as they were talking as Paisley smiled and laughed a little as they were walking back to the locker room.

"Let's celebrate! My treat!" Alicia said

"Ok!" Both Nia and Paisley said as they were making plans to go to a local bar in Kansas City as Seth was passing by with the biggest smirk on his face.


End file.
